Tutaj
by carietta
Summary: Co by było, gdyby to Harry zginął tamtej nocy?


Tytuł oryginału: Here  
Autor oryginału: rose_aislin  
Para: Harry/Cedric  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: Tutaj  
Tłumacz: carietta  
Beta: Heidi

Cedric się śmiał.  
Bo gdyby się nie śmiał – płakałby.  
I nie był pewien, czy dałby sobie teraz z tym radę.

Widział proporce i flagi, falujące na wietrze. Kolorowy tłum ludzi na trybunach, który powstał z miejsc w tym samym momencie.  
Słyszał tępe, przytłumione brzęczenie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinno być o wiele głośniejsze - powinien słyszeć krzyki i wiwaty.  
Ale nie był w stanie. Wszystko zdawało się brzęczeć.

I nie czuł nic.  
Nie czuł twardego gruntu, na którym klęczał. Nie czuł krwi, spływającej po policzku, ani powietrza, które wciągał w swoje płuca urywanym oddechem.  
Absolutnie nic.

Może tak było lepiej. Nie był pewien, czy chce teraz cokolwiek czuć.

Ktoś go złapał i odwrócił, mocno potrząsając. Zobaczył, jak uśmiechają się, śmieją, ale umysł Cedrica krzyczał tylko jedno: _Nie. Nienienienie._ **Nie!**  
Bo nikt nie powinien teraz się śmiać.

Nawet jeśli on też się śmiał.

Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co mieli na myśli jego rodzice, kiedy, szepcząc cicho, mówili o wojnie. O potrzebie śmiechu, który zwalczał łzy.

Brzęczenie w jego uszach narastało, a świat zaczął dziwnie wirować. Coś w jego nieustającym śmiechu musiało być niepokojące, bo nagle znalazł się przy nim Dumbledore, chwytając jego policzek pomarszczoną dłonią.

Cedric tego nie poczuł, ale był świadom, jak jego twarz zostaje uniesiona do góry, by mógł spojrzeć w oczy Dyrektora.

- Gdzie jest Harry? – zapytał mężczyzna.

Cedric roześmiał się.

Ponieważ to właśnie było **to** pytanie. _Gdzie jest Harry?_

Mimo że nic nie czuł, położył dłoń na swojej piersi, bo wiedział, że powinna go boleć po takiej ilości śmiechu. Nie chciał rozpaść się na kawałki. _Więc dlaczego wydawało mu się, że już to zrobił?_

Znikąd pojawiła się Madam Pomfrey, wmuszając w niego coś niezaprzeczalnie okropnego, pomimo że nie mógł tego poczuć. Wyglądało na to, że cały jego świat był teraz tylko śmiechem. Niczym więcej.

Świat znów zawirował, tym razem mocniej, więc wyciągnął rękę, by coś złapać i się zatrzymać, spróbować znaleźć w tym wszystkim jakiś sens.

Jego umysł wyszeptał, że nic nie będzie już miało sensu. Nigdy.

- Gdzie jest Harry, Cedricu?

Otworzył usta, próbując odpowiedzieć. Jego śmiech zdawał się zanikać, więc cokolwiek mu podali, musiało zadziałać.  
Był zażenowany, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że mimo to co jakiś czas cicho chichotał.

Jego umysł wirował razem z całym światem, nie pozwalając na ubranie w słowa swoich myśli.

Harry – z zaróżowionymi policzkami i jasnymi oczami, patrzący na niego z drugiego końca boiska do quidditcha, pełen woli walki.  
Harry – z czerwonymi ze złości policzkami i ciemnymi oczami, spoglądający na niego na korytarzu, nie chcący pójść na jakikolwiek kompromis.  
Harry – z bladymi policzkami i zmrużonymi oczami, kiedy szeptał, że pierwsze zadanie to _smoki_, ciało, trzęsące się z nerwów, gdy mocno się go trzymał.  
Harry – z różowymi z zawstydzenia policzkami i oczami szeroko otwartymi w szoku, gdy gapił się na niego, język, wciąż poszukujący jego smaku w swoich ustach.  
Harry – z czerwonymi ze śmiechu policzkami i oczami zamglonymi pożądaniem, gdy nachylał się ku niemu, urywany chichot, kiedy chwytał go za koszulę.  
Harry – z bladymi ze zmęczenia policzkami i skupionymi na celu oczami, gdy biegł przez labirynt, wracając, by mu pomóc.  
Harry – ze śmiertelnie bladymi policzkami i pustym spojrzeniem, gdy leżał u jego stóp, z ręką wciąż wyciągniętą w obronnym geście.

I Cedric nie mógł powiedzieć, gdzie jest Harry, ponieważ on był _wszędzie_.

W jego myślach. Na boisku, na korytarzu, przy jeziorze, w opuszczonej klasie, w labiryncie. Na cmentarzu. W tym brzęczącym tłumie.  
Wciąż czuł jego zapach na swoich ubraniach. Czuł, jak niczym krew przepływa przez jego żyły i bije w jego piersi jak serce.  
Harry był wszędzie.

Jednocześnie nie będąc nigdzie.

Więc Cedric nie mógł im powiedzieć tego, co chcieli usłyszeć.

Chciał znów móc się śmiać.  
Bo teraz płakał.

A łzy zdawały się wyrywać z niego ostatnie pozostałości po Harrym, nawet, jeśli wiedział, że nie są w stanie tego zrobić.  
Ponieważ Harry był i zawsze będzie częścią jego życia, jego duszy. A tego nikt nie może mu zabrać.  
Nawet, jeśli czuł, że ta dusza została wyrwana i rozerwana na kawałki.

Ktoś go podniósł i położył na noszach. Cedric wpatrywał się tępo w Puchar, który wciąż trzymał w dłoni.

Zastanawiające jest to, że jeszcze się go nie pozbył.  
Zastanawiające jest to, że w ogóle kiedyś go pragnął.

Ponieważ żadne złoto, sława czy **chwała** nie zastąpią mu tego, co właśnie stracił.

Ludzie dookoła niego krzyczeli, kłócili się i płakali. Cedric wiedział, że powinien z nimi porozmawiać. Powiedzieć im. Byli inni, dbali o Harry'ego i powinni wiedzieć, co się stało.

Ale czuł się taki odrętwiały.

Widział, jak jego palce puszczają Puchar. Naczynie upadło na ziemie, uderzając o nią głucho. Dźwięk rozniósł się po jego umyśle niczym echo.

Niczym dzwon żałobny.

Cedric skulił się i objął ramionami, próbując zapanować nad szlochem, zatrzymać serce w piersi.

Chciał komuś powiedzieć. Powiedzieć im, gdzie mogą znaleźć Harry'ego, i kazać im przynieść jego ciało. Problem w tym, że nie wiedział, gdzie to jest.  
I wyglądało na to, że zapomniał, jak się mówi. Jego usta poruszały się, ale nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk.

Ktoś go pocieszał, ale zignorował to, bo najważniejsze było powiedzenie im o wszystkim.  
Harry musiał wrócić do _domu_.  
Hogwart zawsze był jego domem.

Cedric nie dbał o inne ciała. O tego podobnego do szczura człowieczka i to okropne dziecko w tobołku. Mogli tam zgnić.

Ale Harry zasługiwał na coś lepszego.

Zaczął się trząść. Jego ciało podrygiwało niekontrolowanie i nic nie mógł to poradzić.  
Rozległ się głośny krzyk i znów go odwrócono, przyciskając coś do jego ust.  
Zakrztusił się, próbując wypluć płyn. Nie mógł pozwolić im zabrać tej resztki kontroli, którą posiadał.

Wyglądało na to, że nie dał im rady.  
Pochłonęła go ciemność.

O O O O

Gdy się obudził, wszyscy znali już odpowiedź na każde pytanie. Zdołali poskładać wszystko do kupy bez pytania o jego wersję wydarzeń.

Z jednej strony pasowało mu to, bo nie chciał o tym pamiętać, ale z drugiej czuł się rozgoryczony, _bo chciał móc_ opowiedzieć im o Harrym. O Harrym, którego on znał. Ale oni nigdy nie zapytali.

Zauważył, że nigdy nikt o nic go nie pytał.  
Przypuszczali po prostu, że wszystkie plotki są prawdziwe, a życie toczyło się dalej.

Jednak Cedric czuł, jakby wciąż stał w tym samym martwym punkcie. Jak gdyby jego życie zatrzymało się wraz ze śmiercią Harry'ego.

Nauczył się nienawidzić sławy, majątku i nieskończonej chwały.

Ludzie szeptali o nim za jego plecami, nigdy twarzą w twarz.  
Rozmawiali o nim, jakby był obłąkany. Albo w jakiś sposób zepsuty.  
Mówili, że można się było tego spodziewać. Że to strasznie smutne.

Więc pewnego dnia Cedric odszedł.  
I zrobił wszystkie rzeczy, o których rozmawiali.

Pojechał do Paryża i stanął na najwyższym piętrze wieży Eiffela, spoglądając w dół i wyobrażając sobie, że Harry dzieli z nim tę chwilę.  
Pojechał do Hiszpanii i protestował przeciwko walkom byków, nawet jeśli tylko żartowali na ten temat. Wydawało mu się, że obok niego stoi Harry, dodając mu sił.  
Pojechał do Disney Worldu, używając wszystkich atrakcji i przytulając te ogromne bajkowe postacie, wyobrażając sobie, że Harry ma szanse przeżyć na nowo swoje dzieciństwo.  
Pojechał do Bułgarii i oglądał mecz Viktora Kruma, kibicując przeciwnej drużynie. Wyobrażał sobie, że jest obok niego Harry, śmiejąc się i wymyślając sposoby uprzykrzenia się drugiemu szukającemu.  
Pojechał do Egiptu i przez kilka dni mieszkał z Billem Weasleyem, oglądając piramidy i opalając się. Wyobrażał sobie, że Harry robi to samo.  
Pojechał do Rumuni i poprosił Charliego, by pokazał mu Norberta. Następne dni przesiedział, gapiąc się na smoka i myśląc, co Harry mógłby powiedzieć, gdyby go widział.  
Pojechał do Australii i wspiął się na szczyt Uluru, spoglądając w dół i pragnąc, by Harry był tam razem z nim.  
Pojechał do Francji na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu i spędził cały swój czas, stojąc koło trybun i rozglądając się wokoło szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Pojechał na Privet Drive 4 i rozkopał cały ogródek.  
Później wszedł do środka i przeprosił.  
I podziękował im, ponieważ - nawet jeśli go skrzywdzili - w jakiś sposób pomogli mu przeżyć.

A Cedric nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Harry'ego.

Nie dlatego, że nie mógł bez niego żyć.  
Tylko dlatego, że to **dla niego** żył.

I za każdym razem, gdy widział wschód czy zachód słońca, gapił się na chmury, czy tańczył w deszczu – myślał **o nim.**

I nawet jeśli Harry nie żył, życie Cedrica wciąż było nim przepełnione.

A gdy pewnej nocy leżał bezczynnie, głaszcząc delikatnie swojego kochanka, wiedział, że znał już odpowiedź na pytanie.

Gdzie jest Harry?

_Tutaj_.

Koniec


End file.
